The Bravery Of Sir Gwaine
by Asecretkeeper
Summary: Set a few weeks after the coming of Arthur. Cenred wasn't killed by Morgause and he is seeking revenge on Camelot. Gwaine now a knight is ambushed while on the road back to Camelot. Will Arthur and the knights be able to find him before its too late? Will Gwaines secret come out? Warning: will be torture in future chapters. Please R&R want to know whether to carry on with the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Pain. Oh and what a surprise more pain. Gwaines eyes shot open pulling him back from the comforting darkness. Though his vision was blurry he still managed to make out that he was in a dungeon cell. The first thing that made it very clear was his wrist were bond behind his back, the second was the way the only light coming into the dark cell was from the gaps in the bars of the door. Now either it was a really bad tavern or it was a dungeon. He placed the back of his head onto the cold bare wall with a small hiss of pain. He wasn't exactly sure where he was hurt, as his entire body felt like a dull wall of pain. Judging by the blood steadily flowing from his leg the knight assumed that was it. Sir Gwaine was a knight of Camelot, the bravest knights in the five kingdoms, well that's what everyone said. Though he didn't look much like a Knight of Camelot at the moment, his red cloak with the golden dragon crest had been ripped of rather unceremoniously. Apart from his chainmail he didn't look knightly at all! His hair was a mess, his trousers stained red and a cut spread along his cheek bone. However peace wasn't kept for long as Gwaines thoughts were rudely inturruped. The knight fidgeted as two guards entered followed by a tall man with reasonly long dark brown hair. Cenred. Gwaine had hoped not to meet the guy again since his immortal army had taken hold of Camelot with the help of Morgana. The witch had teamed up with the king that Arthur and the knights believed to be dead.

"Ahh, Sir Gwaine the bravest of all the knights but not a noble. Personly I don't know what Prince Arthur was thinking making all you commoners knights." Cenred stepped forward placing a hand on Gwaine's cheek slowly moving across the cut on the bone. Gwaine flinched away at the touch "I don't know about bravest but most handsome, that suits me more I think." Gwaine released a smile while snapping his head out of Cenreds fingers. This the king didnt like, as he quickly grabbed the knights hair tugging his head back with a snarl."I can change that for you." He snarled his face inches from Gwaines."But I think I will leave you with a question. What is the best way to get into Camelot? Oh and before you are to quick to refuse, we will make you tell us, either you tell us or we make you scream it to us instead." seeming pleased with himself, he and his guards left, leaving a extremely angry Gwaine behind.

This was princess's fault. That noble prat had thought it to be a good idea to make him take a letter to a neighbouring village, alone as punishment for embarrassing his royal Highness in front of some Lords who were visiting.


	2. Chapter 2

** Authors Notes**

**Right, first to apologize for the bad writing in my first paragraph. Yeah I'm not much good at English, which brings me to my second point I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes or spelling ones. I do often get someone to read them and correct them for me. Next this is my first story and I forgot to put any authors notes at the top of the other paragraph. I'm only just figuring out how to use this. ****Please review not sure whether to continue plus sorry it is short... Warning this does contain torture. Plus I don't own Merlin and am not profiting in any way.**

"Where the hell is Gwaine?" Arthur sighed. Crossing his arms, he looked at the rest of the knights.

"We haven't seen him since this morning, Sire," Leon answered, "He was complaining, about you actually."

Arthur sighed once more, "Go out and find him then. He can't dismiss his duties because he's annoyed at me."

Cenred's fist connected to Gwaine's face once more, yet no wince of pain came from his already quivering body. "I don't mind you giving me a black eye. As long I don't have to see your disgusting fa-," Gwaine was cut off from a hard punch in the stomach. Cenred was beginning to have enough of Gwaine's sarcastic responses, he needed to get Camelot's secrets, even if it meant the utmost torture. He clutched Gwaine's tangled locks in his hand and came close to his face, "Even though you are at my mercy, you still manage to be the most sarcastic twat. Now, tell me Camelot's secrets!" Once again, his fist came into contact with Gwaine's face. Gwaine's head was lowered and was getting closer to his torso as more pain overtook his body.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you," he coughed, "Just please stop." Cenred stood, eagerly awaiting his answer. "Camelot is d-d-developing a new t-t-type of cheese that t-t-tastes like apple pie." Gwaine answered as he smirked through his draping hair.

"Obviously my hand isn't bringing you enough pain to answer my question. Maybe we'll have to try something more… severe." Cenred returned a smirk back to Gwaine. He walked over to a table and picked up a small knife. "It's a bit small," he said as he examined the knife, "But it will have to do." Cenred walked over to Gwaine who was chained to the wall. He traced the knife along Gwaine's right arm. The cold blade was a relief to his burning body. Suddenly, Cenred cut in a fast motion along the whole length of his arm. Gwaine still showed no sign of pain even though his body was failing slowly. Blood began to trickle down his arm and onto the floor. Cenred then walked around to the left side of Gwaine. This time, the knife went much deeper into his arm and much slower. Gwaine winced as the knife dragged through his pale skin releasing a current of crimson. "Ah! So this hurts you! Still no answer to my question though, eh? I think I'll have to go deeper next time." Cenred smiled as he knelt down in front of Gwaine. The knife was then dragged down his torso. Gwaine once again gasped from the pain, causing Cenred to smirk. He still refused to answer Cenred's question, no matter how much torture he went through. "You're so boring, Gwaine. Where are all the screams and cries for help? Maybe this will do it…" Cenred stabbed the knife into Gwaine's left thigh. This time, Gwaine couldn't hold back and a blood curdling scream erupted from his mouth. Blood began pouring from around the knife which was still in his thigh. "Night Gwaine," Cenred smiled as he got up, "Have a nice time." He said as he closed the door, leaving Gwaine in a pool of his own blood.


End file.
